Love Bites
by Panda Addict
Summary: DISCONTINUED Death Note vampire yaoi. L x Light. Rated M for a reason, there will be blood and 18 rated boy on boy yaoi goodness. If you don't like yaoi or vampires then don't read it.
1. Falling for you

Love Bites

Death Note

by

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes:** If you have read this story before all writing in the first 2 chapters is all old. I am very sorry for this, uploading problems. New writing will start in chapter 3. And this story is an RP. (role playing) which means for those who do not know, that this was written by myself and another., who knows I have posted it here and is very happy.

Chapter 1

Falling for you

* * *

* * *

Light was getting a little distracting. L could smell his blood all the way from where he was sitting, not that it bothered him that much. It smelled good, better than most people's blood. What made him wonder was why was Light so excited?

They were just going over all the Kira reports again with the task force. Nothing too exciting about that. So why was he so worked up?

Shaking his tousled head, L spun around on his chair, grinning at the look Light sent him. It annoyed the boy for some reason and that was basically why he did it even if it may earn him a punch in the face.

Light's scowl became more pronounced. L kept spinning but suddenly felt a rough yank from the handcuff around his wrist. He was yanked hard enough that he was pulled right off the spinning chair and landed face first on the carpet.

There was a yell from somewhere in the direction the chair had gone. Judging by the sound of the yell, it was probably Matsuda. The chair must have either collided with him or he had jumped out of the way.

L lay flat on his stomach, trying to figure out what had just happened. His nose twitched and picked up the scent of blood again. Wait, it was two different blood types.

One was Light's. It was even more pronounced now and the other was his. Where was that coming from?

"L, your wrist is bleeding." Light said, struggling not to laugh as he got down on the floor and squatted next to L. So that was where it was coming from.

L brought his wrist to his face and saw the cuff had cut into his skin a little, leaving a faint trickle of crimson to slide down his arm. Watching it, he couldn't look away.

He would have licked it off his skin if he wasn't still flat on the ground. The white of his sleeve turned a soft pink when the blood touched it, seeping into it.

Light frowned and lifted L's wrist to look at the cut. L watched carefully and noticed the pink on his shirt was the exact same color as Light's lips.

For a man, he really had a beautiful mouth. His lips were soft and full, a soft pink in color, rare to find on a man.

"Are you going to get up now?" Light asked in an annoyed voice.

"Help me up. Fall made me dizzy." L replied. Not the truth but it was his way of getting a small taste of revenge. Light made an exasperated noise but placed his hands under L's armpits and pulled. L shifted his weight in just the right way and the next second, Light was flat on the ground, pinned by L's body.

It wouldn't be that way for long. L knew he was light and that Light could probably push him off in a second. But it appeared that Light was just as disorientated by the sudden change in positions that L had felt when he had hit the ground.

L raised his face from Light's chest, his pure black eyes staring right into Light's. His eyes were as amazing as his lips. The color would be brown if there weren't so many other shades of color swirling in them. L sighed and shifted slightly, bringing his face in line with Light's neck and shoulder. He sniffed lightly, inhaling Light's scent.

Moving even closer, he pressed his nose and lips against the pulse point in Light's neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of Light's blood filled his nose, making him giddy.

It was a beautiful smell, sweet and sharp like strawberries. He felt Light tense as he brushed his lips against the spot. But he also felt the shiver that passed through the body pinned beneath his.

As L's lips touched his neck, Light shivered at the unexpected pleasure, but when L's lips stayed and began to suck gently Light become angry. 'What the hell is wrong with him!' was the one thought flying through his head.

"Umm L, what are you doing?"

L didn't take the hint.

"Get the fuck off of me!! NOW!!"

"Awwwww" was L's only reply.

"You have problems! Why did you kiss me!" he was livid, but even more so at him self, he didn't want L to stop, he wanted more and that scared him

L looked up at him, black eyes searching Light's face.

There was something in Light's eyes that screamed, "Don't stop!" but obviously Light was being a little too thick headed to listen to it. Without warning, Light reared up and L fell off him in a heap on the floor again.

Light rubbed the spot where L had sucked lightly on his neck. Another visible shiver ran through his body and L noticed that with a hint of amusement.

"Intentional bodily harm? 52.4 sure you're Kira now." He said with a smile. One thing he knew was that Light got slightly awkward whenever he smiled.

It was cute to see. And Light didn't disappoint. Jumping to his feet, he stormed out, unconsciously dragging L with him. Clearly he noticed because he rounded angrily on L.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" He shouted.

L held up his wrist to show they were still chained together. Blood was still trailing slightly down his arm.

Without thinking, he brought his wrist to his mouth and quickly licked his wrist clean. The blood tasted good. No matter how much he liked cake and other sweets, blood would always be his favorite.

He heard Light's sharp intake of breath and looked up curiously.

Light was staring at him, wide-eyed, lips slightly parted.

(Ewwwww! Why did he just do that, and why the hell did I like it?) The question raced through his head but Light was so very much turned on watching L lick clean his arm: his pink tongue lightly touching his arm, running up to his wrist, flicking against the metal of his cuffs before retracting back between L's warm lips, now moist with his own blood.

Light's small gasp escaped his lips as L's little show went straight to his groin.

L caught light staring. He must have been cut worse than he thought because blood was still sliding down his wrist. Oh well, it didn't bother him all that much.

And besides, it was fun watching Light's reaction. The guy couldn't look away. L smirked behind his wrist before lowering it so he could look at the cut. Not too bad, all things considered.

L glanced at Light, slowly licking his lips and making sure to get every drop of blood from them. Still, light couldn't look away. L's arm fell to his side, the chain tinkling softly in the silence.

Light shook his head and grabbed his wrist before dragging him to the bathroom in the suite they were in. Not the most romantic of settings but hey, L got the feeling that Light wasn't exactly a very romantic person.

Light stopped in front of a cabinet and yanked it open, pulling out a bandage and some disinfectant. L could see Light's hands were shaking lightly. Not a good thing especially when he poured the disinfectant on the wound.

L jumped at the burning sensation. "That hurts." He mumbled.

"Deal with it." Light replied, wrapping a bandage tightly over the cut. His hands were still shaking.

"You're mean." L whined, examining his wrist and running his fingers up and down the column of his forearm. Lord knew how that one would affect Light. And just as expected, Light froze, unable to take his eyes from it.

No doubt his thoughts were steadily tracking south if the bulge in his pants was any way to judge. Or maybe he just really needed to pee really badly. Not likely.

(Stop that!! OMG what the hell is wrong with me…. I really need to get laid, if L is making me this horny!) Light was having a full on debate with himself, not noticing as L watched him with a smile on his face, as if he knew what Light is thinking, L slowly reached out, and brushed the back of his extended hand against Light's now painfully hard dick.

He gasped and looked down. L had reached for the box of bandages seemingly not knowing what he had caused. L looked up harmlessly, as if to say 'I didn't do it.'

"Watch were you touch, just because we are chained together doesn't mean you can do as you like!" Light snapped.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." L answered. He was struggling not to laugh at the look on Light's face.

The guy was so turned on yet so weirded out at the same time. Hiding his smile, he put the box of bandages back, again deliberately coming close enough to Light's groin to brush against him slightly.

Soft enough to make it look like an accident but just hard enough to know Light felt it. Light jumped, staring at him, his eyes even wider than L's. That was pretty wide.

Something caught L's attention. There was a smudge of red on Light's hand. It wasn't Light's, it didn't smell like him.

Then it had to be his. It must have slipped onto Light at some point. Reaching down, he curled his fingers around Light's wrist and lifted it so that it was in front of his face. Light was still staring at him.

L couldn't resist. Pressing Light's hand to his lips, his tongue darted out, slowly licking the spot clean. Jesus, how could someone taste so good?

He felt Light jump and try to pull away but L held fast, refusing to lose the taste of the boy's skin. Light gasped.

What a beautiful sound. Looking up, L realized Light's eyes were closed, his lips parted once again, making that beautiful gasping sound.

'Why does he feel so good!! I can't help myself from wanting more!!' Light couldn't bring himself too fight L off, and L knew this. L slowly pulled Light to him, pressing there body's together.

'OMG!! Is that his… No…I'm NOT gay!'

"N-no. S-stop." Lights voice was weak, as he began shiver.

"And why would I do that? Mmmmm? I know you want it as much as I do." L's hand came to rest on the bulge in Light's pant, slow moving that hand up and down making Light gasp.

"Not n-now! The others are still here! Uhn!" Lights face was so red and cute when L removed his hand he really wanted to shove his hand down Lights pants.

"Fine, we'll continue this later, when were ALONE" Light shuddered, and L smirked with an evil glint in his panda eyes.

Light made to move away but his legs failed him as L let go of him. L caught him just in time, saving him from a nasty crash on the floor.

"Light?" he murmured softly in Light's ear. Light opened his eyes, staring at him.

Well, if the inevitable had to wait till later, the least L could do was at least give Light a taste of what was to come. Slowly, he lowered his head till his lips hovered directly over Lights mouth.

He could feel Light's breath fanning on his face. It was fast and uneven. So nervous yet he wanted it so bad. L obliged, pressing his lips against Light, moving slowly, hearing Light gasp in pleasure.

Gently, L opened his mouth, running his tongue against Light's sealed lips, coaxing them open. Judging from the way Light didn't need any more invitation, it was clear he now really wanted L.

"For someone who has so many girls after him, you're still pretty much a novice when it comes to kissing." L whispered.

Light visibly blushed but didn't move away, pulling L against him and curling his fist in the folds of L's shirt. Once again, L softly stroked Light's groin, eliciting a gasp from him.

Light's fists became claws, pulling at l's shirt, just the way L knew he would.

'Oooh, God!' "L, I….mmmm." Light shuddered as L began to slowly grind against him, chest to chest, bulge to bulge.

"Yes, my dear?" L purred in Lights ear. "Y-you said we would wait b-but….Ahhh!!" L teased Lights chest making the boy jump. An evil grin came a crossed L face, as he formed a plan to make Light beg for him.

"Fine, I'll stop, for now." Light gasped at the sudden feeling of coldness he felt as L stepped back, their bodies no longer touching.

"Wha-what!" Light grabbed a hold on the sink to keep him self up right. "Till later, my dear." L walked out, leaving Light with a painful problem and no one to help him a long.

That had been way too much fun. Teasing Light to the point of him almost having a conniption was worth waiting for. L's pants felt uncomfortably tight as he thought about how Light had responded to his touch.

Though he hadn't wanted to walk away, one thing L was sure of was that there was at least one camera in the bath room. That would have led to a lot of awkward questions coming his way.

That left the problem of where Light could be his. Not much of an option in this place unless you counted the honey moon suites.

Well, that would do nicely. Nice big bed, dim lighting and a whole lot of other fixtures that would work nicely. Hell, some of them even had fetish sets with them.

L felt his already painfully hard dick twitch with thoughts of Light lying sprawled on one of those beds, sweat gleaming on his sensitive skin, body writhing with pleasure. His blood would be pumping wildly. If L bit him at a time like that, Light would be in ecstasy.

Hmm, what was Light doing now?

L shut the bathroom door when he left, leaving Light alone and very hard. So like any man with a penis would, his first thoughts where of taking care of his problem. But just as his hands come to the buttons of his pants, it hit him.

'OMFG! There are cameras in here! Did the others see L and me! OMG! OMG! OMG!'

Light was in full panic mode, which though his horror, made his problem die.

L, who had already returned to the control room, was watching Light pacing across the bathroom floor panicking, and laughing his ass off.

Light stayed there for 10 more minutes worrying before he grew enough balls to face everyone, mainly L's evil grin, he just knew would be on his face.

L laughed at the sight of Light. One thing the guy never did was lose that cool head of his but now that he had, it was just too funny. But if anyone else saw that tape, it would cause a lot of problems.

So, even if questions were raised about the missing time period, L quickly selected the file that the recording was set in and deleted it. Movement in the computer screen to his left caught his attention. Light was banging his head against the wall.

"Not a good idea Light"

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………..

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

We thank all of are readers and thank you for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


	2. Seduction

Love Bites

Death Note

By

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes: **All writing in this chapter is old. I had some trouble up loading this the first time the way I wanted so it ended up as one long chapter. Sorry. And this story is an RP. (role playing) which means for those who do not know, that this was written by myself and another., who knows I have posted it here and is very happy.

Chapter 2

Seduction

* * *

* * *

"Not a good idea Light." L murmured in Light's ear. Light jumped, whirling around and crashing against the wall as he saw how close L was standing. L reached out, his hand touching the back of Light's head to stop it making contact with the wall a second time. There was blood running down Light's face. Must have come from hitting his head against the wall. L sighed, blocking Light's escape routes and moving even closer. Close enough so that if Light squirmed or moved in any other way, it would press him right up against L. Ah, it smelled so good. Light's blood was driving him wild. Holding Light's face still, ignoring the wide eyes, L pressed his lips to the trail, sliding his tongue out and licking all of it away.

He drowned in the taste of it, so sweet. He felt Light sigh at the attention. But it wasn't a sigh of relaxation. If anything he went even harder than he went before. L could feel Light's dick pressing against his knee. Moving back, he saw Light's eyes were dark from arousal.

"L…" the whispered name echoed around them.

"How much do you want it?" L whispered back, moving his leg a little so it stroked against Light. The boy tensed and gripped L tightly.

"Well, how much?"

'What! He's crazy!' "Wh-what do you think I am? A dog? A slave? I do not beg!" Light was stronger in mind then in body, because he couldn't stop himself grinding his need against L's knee.

"Mmm, I think nothing of the sort, my dear." L was determined to break Light, to make him beg to be fucked by him.

An evil grin spread a crossed L's face as a mental image of his soon to e lover, panting wildly; begging to suck his cock came to him. L swore to himself that he would make this come true even if it was the last thing he did!

(OMG! What's that grin for?!) Light was sure that whatever L was thinking would not be good for him. (Evil bastard)

Oh how right he was.

No matter how much Light protested, L knew how much he really wanted it. Pinning Lights hands he moved in, once again placing his lips against that sweet spot on light's neck and sucking lightly. Light gasped and moaned simultaneously, his hands clenching into fists.

"L… ah, aaah …what about the cameras?" He managed to gasp as L's tongue ran up to his ear and down again, caressing his pulse point.

"I checked. We're in a blind spot." L whispered against his skin, letting go of one of Light's hands. Light clearly didn't realize that one of his hands was free until L's fingers undid Light's fly. Light froze up completely. L grinned, opening his mouth and biting down on Light's neck.

The slight pressure of his teeth grazing his skin elicited another deep moan from Light. From where his knee was, L could feel Light's dick was now more than painfully hard. Removing his face from Light's neck he moved so he could see the boy in front of him.  
"Don't move." L whispered, his free hand sliding under Light's shirt and down to the waistband of his underpants.

He paused, watching Light's eyes widen before slipping that hand inside Light's underpants and clasping his fingers around Light's cock. Light convulsed in front of him, his legs shaking slightly. His grin back in place, L moved his hand slowly up and down Light's cock, creating a rhythm. His fingers slid over the head and he could feel a slight wetness coating his fingers.

Light was so turned on that he wasn't going to last very long, if the amount of pre-cum on L fingers was any way to judge.

Light's free hand flew to his mouth to stop himself from making a sound, stuffing his knuckles in his mouth and biting down. L moved the hand away, kissing the abused knuckles softly before kissing Light, tongues fighting each other furiously. Hmm, Light had bitten his knuckles hard enough to bleed. That explained the faint taste of blood.

Light finally gasped into L's mouth. He was close, really close. L sped up his hand, feeling pre-cum spilling freely down his hand. "Ah…L, I'm… uuuh!!"

Light was so very close, just 3 or 4 more strokes and he would be in bliss. But L had other plans, his hand stopped mid pull. "So, my dear, how much do you want me?"

'Wha-what!! STFU…he's not serious.'

L could read Light like a book. "Oooooh yes I am, my dear. So tell me how much you want me or, you get nothing." L rubbed his thumb a crossed the head of Lights cock, crushing his feeble resistances.

"Aaaah! L! I n-need you!" L smiled a true smile at hearing the desperation in Lights voice, making his blood pump all the faster.

Much to light displeasure, L removed his hand from Light's pants to slowly un-button them and pull them off, Light now fully exposed.

"I think my pet deserves a treat" L's breath moistened Light as he made his way down, painfully slowly. Light gasped as a new sensation came to him.

"Since when am I your pe- Aaah!" Lights remark was cut off abruptly by the gasp of pure pleasure that escaped his lips as L sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. L's tongue slid over the head, tasting what Light was now dripping out. Just like the rest of him, Light's cock tasted perfect, not sweet but subtle and powerful.

Light's free hand fisted in L's hair, clawing lightly. L smiled around Light's cock, relaxing his throat and sucking it down deeper until he reached the base of Light's cock. Moaning a little to give extra sensations, he breathed in the smell of Light, so perfect.

Light reared as L's tongue caressed him, the dark haired man moving his head back and forth to create a new rhythm. God, L loved the taste of Light. Glancing up, he saw Light's head was hanging down, his teeth gritted, eyes heavy lidded with pleasure. L's free hand came up and softly stroked Lights balls. Light shook even harder, making more vibrations. L realized that anyone could come down the corridor at anytime but at this point he didn't care, he wanted Light way too much. And Light was lasting longer than L thought he would.

Grinning, he let go of Light's other hand and brought his own hand down the back of Light's pants, sliding one finger between Light's butt cheeks and rubbing. Light nearly screamed but it was cut off as another sensation hit him. L sucked harder and Light lost it.

Light was so lost in L's action he couldn't even bring himself to protest L making him the uke, well Light knew it would be so but his pride would never have allowed it under… normal circumstances. L pushed his finger into Light, causing him to jump and moan. L took this as a "don't stop" from Light, and continued fingering his little lover.

When L was in as far as Light's virgin hole would let (to the first knuckle), he breathed out "stop." Light was about to come and once again his pride would not allow him to….in this position. 'I'm pinned against the wall being sucked off by my "boss", who is a man, plus he thinks I'm Kira!'

L smirked and hummed a no, causing Light to scream out L, and come deep in his throat.

L's finger was pulled farther inside of Light, (past the second knuckle), making the now satisfied Light every much aware of it.

"Wha-what are you doing? Who said I was going to EVER bottom for you!" Light spook with as much anger as he could for a man who just had the best orgasm of his life.

Light's little outburst made L laugh. The sound came out a little muffled because Light's cock was still down his throat. He could feel his lover slowly softening as he came down from his high. Opening his mouth, he moved slowly away, Light's now limp cock sliding out from between his lips.

He wouldn't be soft for long if L had any say in the matter. His finger was still buried tightly inside Light though and he used that to his advantage, pushing further in and rotating it a little, stretching Light and causing him to writhe against L.

"I don't think you're in any position to be saying who's topping who." L murmured, pressing his lips to Lights, letting him taste himself on L's lips. Light groaned a mix of annoyance and pleasure.

L moved back, pushing his finger in as far as it could go and found that special spot. Light yelped and pulled L to him, clutching tightly.

"Thank God for blind spots." He heard Light mumble against his shoulder. L gave a small laugh and turned Light's face to him so he could look directly at Light's beautiful face. It was even more beautiful now, his lips slightly swollen, his eyes dark and his pale skin perfectly flushed. Fuck waiting, he wanted Light now.

"Light, do you still want me like you did just now?" he asked. Light squirmed and tried to push down further on L's finger, trying to find that spot again. L pulled his finger out a little. "That's cheating Light. Let me hear you say it." He heard Light groan.

* * *

TBC...

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

We thank all of are readers and thank you for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


	3. Foreplay

Love Bites

Death Note

by

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes****: Under Construction Updates Soon!!!! Hopefully by Friday!!!**

Chapter 3

Foreplay

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

"Stop talking and just fuck me already!" light's pride had long since gone and he needed that magic spot rubbed again.

L nearly drooled when light said this, his finger moving in light tight virgin ass, light's now hard cock pocking him in the stomach, plus that heart stopping needy look in light's eyes would make anyone drool.

"Ok my dear. Let's move this little party to a move suitable place" L stuck his tongue in light ear making him jump.

Not the best taste in the world but Light's reaction was worth it. The again, Light's reaction was always worth it. Light squirmed in his arms as L stood, lifting him up in the process and beginning o carry him bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk!" Light snapped, struggling a little. Difficult to do considering L's finger was still nestled tightly inside him.

L cocked his head and removed his finger before placing Light on the ground. Thinking about it, the route to the rooms was filled with cameras and seeing L carrying Light like that could cause problems.

But still, it would have been funny. Light surprised him by standing really close to him and taking hold of his hand. L rose what could be an eyebrow if he had any. Light leaned close. "Lead the way."

He whispered. L smirked in an evil way and started walking, making sure Light stayed close so nobody would notice that they held hands.

The two of them stepped into an elevator and L pressed the button for the top floor. For some reason, it seemed to take a lot longer than usual. Or maybe that was just because they both wanted it to end so badly.

Hell, it was taking everything L had not to jump on Light right now. He would have if there weren't any cameras in here. His one consolation was that he could feel how much Light wanted him as well.

A small 'bing' rang through the small box and the elevator came to a halt. Light twitched at the sound. L stepped out and felt Light take his hand again, like a small and insecure child.

Thank you God. No cameras in this passage. Couples had to have some sense of privacy.  
The second room to their right would do.

On inspection earlier, it had a massive bed, sound proof walls, mirrors on each side of the room for 'observation' and one hell of a big bathroom. Oh yeah, toys and all other necessities came free.

The other rooms would work for when Light was a little less uncomfortable.

Light gaped when L opened the door. But before he could move, L whirled him around and pinned him against the wall for the second time in ten minutes.

"I'm not letting you go now that I have you here. You know that, right?"

"Do you really think I would have let you get this far if I wanted to leave?"

This brought a true smile to L's face, for light emphasized his willingness by grinding his hips in to L's.

"Well I might just have to make you prove that, my dear."

With those words, Light surprised L by actually kissing him willingly. But it was short. The poor guy was still a little shy about the whole situation.

Well, there was one sure way to get Light a little less intimidated. L Kept Light pressed against the wall but moved his mouth to Light's neck and opening his mouth.

If Light had been able to see, he would have jumped at the sight of L's canines. They had become elongated, long enough to be able to pierce Light's skin.

But he didn't bite. It was more like he just scratched the surface of the skin, enough to make him bleed but not deep enough so that the blood would flow freely.

That could create a lot of pleasure but if his blood was sucked slowly, it could feel even better. Speaking from experience?

Yes but that thought could wait till later. L sealed his mouth over the scrape and sucked strongly, feeling Light's blood ooze its way down his throat. Jesus, it tasted good.

He pulled back a little when he heard a whimper escape Light's throat. He wasn't very good at disguising his noises. Nor was he any good at restraining himself.

L could feel Light leaking pre-come already. That was fast.

* * *

TBC………………..

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

We thank all of are readers and thank you for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


	4. Bound to Happen

Love Bites

Death Note

by

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes:** **Under Construction Updates Soon!!!! Hopefully by Friday!!! **This story is an RP, and everything in this chapter was written by my co-writer, so we all have Knuffel to thank for this HOT!! Bedroom scene!

Chapter 4

Bound to Happen

* * *

* * *

L felt the grin spread over his face. Light gave him a careful look that practically screamed, "What are you thinking? Hurry up!!"

Reaching up, he secured Light's wrists with one hand and led him over to the bed but didn't make him sit down or anything. He just made sure Light stayed on his feet.

Light glanced awkwardly at the floor and noticed that somewhere in the process of what had happened, the buttons on his shirt had come undone. Still holding his wrists tightly, L pulled Light closer to him, into the softest most passionate kiss Light had ever felt.

L teased him, his tongue stroking lightly over Light's lips, nipping lightly on his bottom lip until Light opened his mouth and allowed L to kiss him properly, thoroughly. But sill gentle and passionate.

By the time L was finished, Light was gasping for more, breathless. L licked the shell of Light's ear, hearing the whimper again. "Light, there are so many things I want to do to you, to show you." He murmured softly against his ear.

"Then show me."  
Light's bold reply made him laugh. It came out low and husky.  
"I'd be happy to." He answered, letting go of the boy's wrists and pulling a piece of material out of nowhere.

Light watched cautiously as L lifted it and covered Light's eyes with it, successfully blinding him. He could feel L's fingers securing the knot before running slowly through his hair. Light gasped.

Who knew that having someone run their fingers through your hair could feel so good?  
L heard the gasp and felt his need spike right off the charts. They'd hardly done anything and he was already going nuts.

Light stood completely still, hardly breathing as he waited for L to do something. It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like forever had passed before he felt L run his finger slowly down his neck and trace his collarbone.

It was feather light but his entire body felt it.  
L's voice came from behind him and moved slowly around and back to behind him. "Do you trust me?" he murmured softly, his breath ghosting over Light's ear.

Light almost didn't have enough breath to reply.  
"Light?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"I do trust you." My ass, Light thought to himself.  
'I trust you my ass,' is what he's probably thinking, L thought to himself with a smile.

Light couldn't see but he could feel. He could feel way too much and he could feel L's slim fingers pushing his shirt open, moving the fabric and exposing his chest.

He bit back a whimper as those fingers ran down his chest, stroking lightly but almost painfully over his nipples. That wasn't supposed to hurt.

No doubt it was because he was so fucking aroused that his entire body was like a sensory alarm. The smallest thing set him off.

He jumped when he felt L's tongue touch the hollow in his throat, slowly licking and kissing the spot and moving down to his collarbone and laving the same attention there.

Goose bumps erupted all over his chest as his shirt suddenly fell to the floor, sliding off his arms, tickling him all the way down until he heard the telltale whisper of it meeting the carpet.

Wait, something felt wrong. Something was absent. What? Oh, L wasn't touching him anymore. Why? And why was there a sound of metal tinkling quietly around him?

Light without his shirt was definitely worth the couple of wet dreams he'd had about it. He wasn't overly muscled, just lean and tight. Funny considering what a bookworm he was.  
And was no nicely responsive. The smallest touch was enough to cause him a mini orgasm. With a smile, L stepped away and silently slid open a drawer next to the bed. Yup, it had everything in it that he would need.

And there it was: a set of handcuffs, thankfully without fur. He'd never understood the appeal of furry handcuffs.

Glancing back at the drawer, it held different whips, a really nice cat of nine tails and a whole assortment of other toys that could wait till next time.

L stepped back to Light, the chain linking the cuffs tinkling softly.

"L?"  
"Right here." L murmured, leaning down and softly licking Light's nipple, causing the boy to jump and moan.

L bit down gently, causing a yelp and another moan. Light dropped his face, trying to find L through the blindfold. His mouth was hanging open a little, small pants coming from him.

L reached for his hands and slid the cuff around his left wrist before locking it and leading Light to the bed. He felt Light stiffen when the cuff went on.

What the Hell? Whatever was around his wrist, it was cold and hard. Without warning, his feet were shoved out from under him and he fell, thankfully landing on the mattress, bouncing a little.

Regaining his balance, he whirled around to sit up but felt L place his hand against his chest and push, forcing him back and not allowing any room to resist. It was annoying to say the least.

Light had a naturally dominant personality so being forced to submit was a pain in the ass. Bad choice of words considering his position.

He felt L's hands stroke gently down his stomach and around his hips before taking a firm hold of his pants and yanking, not even bothering with the button or the zip.

Needless to say it took a little squirming on Light's part and some real strength on L's part to get them off. Whoops, there went the underwear too.

Now Light was lying there butt naked, cock to the wind. He'd never felt more exposed in his life. The feeling of helplessness and vulnerability wasn't easy to go with.

He gasped when something cold touched him, something soft and bendable. It was too thin to be what he was thinking but wherever it touched sent sparks down his spine.

The sounds Light was making were way too sweet. And he was only touching him with the whip, not even using it to it's full potential.

If there was one thing L knew about, it was the most sensitive and most pleasurable spots on a body, be it male of female. Most people got the feeling that he didn't because he lived like a hermit but that was far from the truth.

Smiling, he dragged the whip down Light's leg and back up, deliberately staying away from spots that could cause Light to go off. Beneath him, the brunette shivered and strained to get closer to L, though since he couldn't see where he was going, he was straining in the wrong direction.

Light's mouth was hanging open, lusty moans issuing from it.  
Sighing a little, knowing this wouldn't last too long, L leaned down, softly kissing the younger man while reaching into the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He moved away, leaving Light swearing softly.

Sandalwood. YUCK. Wasn't there any other scent? Digging deeper, he grinned as he found what he was looking for. It was strawberry scented, rare but a lot better than anything else. The lid came off silently.

L ran his hand from Lights ankle up to his groin, smirking at the hiss and around to Lights ass.

If L didn't hurry up, Light was going to cum just from simply waiting.  
Without warning, he felt L grab his thighs and lift. Lift high and push a little so Light's knees were almost touching his chest.

Uncomfortable was a good word for the feeling spreading through his muscles. There was a faint smell of strawberries in the air along with something else that smelled like wax. Wax? What the hell was L doing?

That question was answered quickly enough as Light felt L's hands separate his cheeks and expose a very hidden part of Light's anatomy.  
"You're blushing." Said L's voice. It was surprisingly tender, as if he'd been waiting for forever to see it.

Something cold touched his entrance, teasing the puckered flesh. A shiver ran through Lights body, partially from anticipation and because whatever it was, it was damn cold and wet.

He was about to make a protest but the feel of L's fingers smoothing the liquid around shut him up. And when one slipped inside to coat the inside, Light bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

"Now don't do that." L's voice said from somewhere above him.  
"Why not?" Light finally managed to find his voice.  
"Hmm… maybe because I want to bite you too."

Light groaned in annoyance but it turned to one of shocked pleasure when L found that spot in his body again, making him writhe before L forced him to lie still.

"Don't make me tie your legs to the bed as well." L's voice was cautionary but coated with amusement, pushing a second finger inside. Light struggled to stay still but he somehow managed it but when a third was pushed in, he couldn't help the soft scream that escaped him or the spasm that rushed through him.

"Hmm, maybe I'll be nice and leave your legs." L whispered, licking the blood from Light's lip.  
Light growled this time, fed up with waiting. Sometimes patience was not his strong point.

As if sensing this, L's left hand ran up to Light's face and to the blindfold, roughly pulling it off and Light found himself staring into L's panda eyes. They were at least ten times darker than they usually were, probably from the lust he was feeling.

Without warning, his right hand shoved two fingers inside him, nailing him on the sweet spot perfectly. Light screamed unable to hold it in. L shoved again and again, each time making a new sound come from Light's mouth.  
"Say it." L whispered in his ear.  
"WHAT!!"

TBC…………………

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

***//((((This chapter was ALL written by my partner, and like ¾ of chapter 5 is done, you are so going to drool, or die of blood lose. Lol )))///***

We thank all of are readers and thank you for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


	5. Love Bite

Love Bites

Death Note

By

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. L x Light.

**Notes:** **Under Construction Updates Soon!!!! Hopefully by Friday!!! ** This story is an RP, so it was written by me Panda Addict and Knuffel.

Chapter 5

**Love Bite**

* * *

* * *

"Say it." L whispered in his ear.  
"WHAT!!!"

………………………….

"Say you want me."

"How many times do I have to say it? I've already said it at least three times!"

"Hmm, I like hearing it."

"Fine. Shut up already and fuck me!" Light grumbled the last word almost a shout.  
The smile that touched L's lips was almost enough to make Light throw his thoughts to the wind but the fingers inside him kept him sane.

The smell of wax was still in the air. A particularly hard thrust threw Light's head back and he saw that candles lit the room. So L had a bit of a romantic side, after all? Cute but a little cheesy. L made him look at him, eyes focusing solely on Light.

"Look at me." L's voice was a soft growl, his gaze bold. "Tell you want me… beg for me to take you."

"What did I say just a few seconds ago?" Light panted.

"Do it."

Now Light literally begged. If he had to wait any longer, he'd go insane.

"Please, please L." he gasped.

"Please what; what do you want me to do to you…" L's voice was impassive.  
"Please L, please fuck me." He pleaded.

"That's more like it." L's voice murmured, wiping away a tear Light hadn't realized was there till L touched it.

Without warning, L thrust his cock right into him, one long firm stroke that put him balls deep inside Light.

The boy beneath him bit back a scream, his hands jerking at the handcuffs forcefully enough to almost snap them.

Light moaned loudly as L pushed further into him, before pulling out and back in, thrusting deeper and harder every time. Light was wonderfully tight, unconsciously trying to keep him inside, his muscles clenching firmly around L's cock.

L drew out again, before ramming back in, harder and more forceful that before, hitting Light's prostate head on. Light groaned, bucking wildly against L, still trying to get free.

Reaching down, L wrapped his fingers around Lights now freely leaking cock, gripping almost hard enough to hurt and began pumping his hand up and down the stiff length.

Apart from it feeling good and bringing Light more pleasure, it would distract him from any pain he might be feeling. There was the cry he had been waiting for.

Light cried out, L's hand making him see spots. He was going crazy and there was absolutely no pain. So much for all the rumors about it.

L kept moving inside him, causing a blossoming feeling somewhere in his lower stomach.

Crap, he was close and L just kept moving as if he wasn't anywhere close.  
"Aaah, L…"

"Hmm?" was the whispered response in his ear.  
"AAAH! I'm close!!!" Light managed to scream out.

L's hand vanished from Light's cock and grabbed hold of Lights wrist, pulling at the chain of the cuff and, surprisingly, breaking the chain and doing the same for the other one. Where did that strength come from?

The thought was there for a second, and then vanished. Light squirmed, wrapping his arms tightly around L's shoulders, pulling him as close as possible.  
Tension was building fast inside him. He was so close…

L smelt blood. It was combined with strawberries so that explained where it was coming from.

The smell along with Light's tightness was driving him wild. He pushed in again, Light's arms clasping tighter around him, pressing L's face against Light's neck, conveniently.  
Light, he could feel, was close; And god, so was he.

"L… wha… aah!!!"  
L smirked against the flesh and opened his mouth, baring his fangs. The small scrape from earlier was still there.

Pressing his lips to Lights neck, he widened his mouth and bit down, tearing through the skin and felt blood fill his mouth, the sweetest, most intoxicating blood he'd ever tasted.  
That was it for Light.

His scream of ecstasy was torn from his throat, echoing off the walls and ringing around them.

L pushed once more, drinking deeply and felt Light's cum squirt onto him.  
That was his breaking point.

He shoved once more and lost it, shooting deep inside Light, filling him up completely.

Light could feel L's hot panting breath on his neck as he sucked firmly on the still fresh wound there when suddenly two very sharp objects pierced his skin.

They felt like teeth? But there's no way L would bite him like this, like a wild animal!

But hearing L hum in contentment as he sucked every last drop of his blood, confirmed that L had bitten him and that Light love it.

The fell of his blood flowing into his lover's mouth, the way his tough felt as it graved over the tender flesh, and how good it felt.

L's love bite pushed Light over the edge and light came hard in L's waiting hands.

"Oooohh, god L!" Light screamed out as his orgasm tour though him, pulling L right down with him.

"Gah!! Light!!" L moaned out from around Light's neck as he filled his new lover, marking him forever as his.

**TCB……..**

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! POINTS DOWN**

We thank all of are readers and thank you for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


	6. Tease

Love Bites

Death Note

By

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes: ** **Under Construction Updates Soon!!!! Hopefully by Friday!!! ** This story is an RP, so it was written by me Panda Addict and Knuffel.

Chapter 6

Tease

* * *

* * *

***/(((****SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!****)))/***

L collapsed on top of light, but didn't pull either his cock or fangs out of him.

"L!?" Light moaned out as L continued to suck from his neck. L's blood red coated eyes locked with Lights as he slows removed his fangs from the boy.

"Wh-what the hell! Why did you bite me, and what the hell is wrong with your teeth!?"

L slowly licked his lips and fangs, making sure not to waste one drop of Light delectable blood. Light gasped and the semi hard member inside of him grew to an almost painful size after just losing his virginity.

"I bit you my dear because you are just too delicious not to want to taste you. Mmmmm.

Why do you blush, love?'

The look in L's eyes, and his hard as hell throbbing cock inside of him, had Light very much turned on and he could feel himself harden.

"Well, maybe cause you're still in me and you're fucking hard again!"

L look down in mock surprise "you're right. I am and so are you. Wana do it again.?"

"N-no! We cant do it again, we just fucking did it, and I'm in pain!" Light hated to emit his weakness but he could see no other way to stop his ass from hurting even more like hell tomorrow. "Pain? Where are you in pain? Did I bite you to hard?" L looked concerned for Light. "The pains in my ass, so get the fuck out of it! NOW L!"

Light was in a bad mood and he defiantly didn't want to be fucked twice by a man who bites people in the throws of passion.

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………..

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

We thank all of are readers and for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))

***/((( I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!! )))/***


	7. Realization

Love Bites

Death Note

By

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes: ** **Under Construction Updates Soon!!!! Hopefully by Friday!!! **This story is an RP, so it was written by me Panda Addict and Knuffel.

Chapter 7

Realization

L could feel Light shivering slightly. As gently as possible he pulled out of his new lover, hiding a smirk when Light moaned at the loss.

Reaching down, he lifted Light's hips to examine the damage.

Light made a noise that wasn't possible to make out. His next comment came though perfectly clear.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" the brunet managed to say clearly.  
L looked up, right into Light's eyes. There was a whole mix of emotions there: anger, embarrassment, curiosity, pain and surprisingly, lust.  
"L?"

"Shhh. I'm checking to see if I hurt you." L replied blandly, seeing that he hadn't hurt Light much and it was only for the fact that Light was a virgin, that it was swollen and slightly red..

Light scowled darkly, yanking himself free from L's grasp and sitting cross-legged facing away from L. No surprises there considering L had just pushed down his pride, clearly something that doesn't happen very often.

"Light?" No answer. "Light." L said again, sitting in his usual fashion, with his thumb on his bottom lip. Light reluctantly turned, glaring at him. "What?" He managed to growl.  
"Did I really hurt you or are you just mad that you were on bottom?" L asked, displaying his usual habit of having no tact or subtlety when it comes to awkward matters.

Light frowned, looking away. "Hmm, I thought so." L said with a smile, moving his arm around Light's chest and pulling them together. Unsurprisingly, Light struggled before finally submitted to resting against L.

With a sigh, he glanced up at L to make sure that it really wasn't a trick of light or his imagination. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Considering the way you live, it's only natural that you're a Vampire." The sarcasm was back in his voice. Well, he was back to normal. That was fast.  
"So tell me, did my blood taste good?" Light muttered darkly and gasped when L wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking exquisitely.

L pinned Light too him, refusing to let him escape. The words he whispered in Light's ear froze the brunette and played havoc with his imagination. "I'll let you top me if it bothers you that much." They were teasing but who the fuck cared?

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!!!! HOPEFULLY THIS FRIDAY!!**

_**We will try are best to not let so mush time pass between updates ever again!! **_

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

We thank all of are readers and for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


	8. New Beginning

Love Bites

Death Note

By

Panda Addict and Knuffel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters and that every character in this story is 18 years of ago or older.

**Warning: **Yaoi. LxLight.

**Notes: ** **WE** **ARE SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG PAUSE BETWEEN POSTS!!** Laptop failures, tests, graduations, jobs and more laptop failures are the only excuses we have. Plus the fact we don't even live in the same country.

This story is an RP, so it was written by me Panda Addict and Knuffel.

Chapter 8

New Beginning

Gently, but using enough force, L tilted Light's head up so that their eyes were locked. Smirking, he whispered, "You'd be amazed how spectacular your blood tastes. In general, I prefer sweet tastes but your blood is more alluring than any sweet taste imaginable." He didn't kiss Light, preferring to watch the emotions and thoughts play through Light's eyes. It made him wonder if Light was really Kira. It's been his experience that killer's hind there emotion even during there down time, just in case.

Moving out of his sitting position, he moved away, releasing Light to sit against the headboard of the bed, toying with what was left of Lights cuffs. He turned his eyes on Light, daring him slightly as he reclined, spreading his legs, the ultimate gesture of submission but with also a small amount of dominance. "So tell me Light, do you want to be on top for this round?"

Light couldn't deny that L's little show was a major turn on but for some reason it bothered him. Light didn't like that L was treating this as a purely sexual relationship. But what bothered him more was why he felt that way. Since when did he care what L thought of him or his feelings? Why did he want L to act more like they were lovers instead of fuck buddies? Why?! Light was too wrapped up in his emotional realizations to notice that L was carefully watching the changes happening in Light.

L cocked his head before sitting up and crouching nest to Light. Slowly, he reached out to gently force Light to look at him. "Light? You aren't usually this indecisive." He commented curiously, watching him carefully. "In a normal situation, you would have immediately taken up the offer. Why are you so hesitant?" His voice was gentle as his palm gently stroked Light's cheek

Light blinked up at L in confusion. He had not realized that he had paused. "No-nothing, just thinking I guess." Light stammered out blushing slightly. "L? What are we now? Are we more then what we were? I...I need to know where this is going." Light looked flustered and upset by his own ignorance of male relationships.

L moved his hand away, sitting in his usual crouched position. "Well, that all depends on you Light. Myself, I'm fine with this being just what it is but I do feel more than lust, for we connected on many levels." He waited, watching Light's reacting. "It all depends on whether you want something more than this."

Light looked L in the eyes, trying to figure out if he felt anything for him, but L's eyes were calculating and cold. "Are you, even now, right after we just had sex trying to figure out if I'm Kira?!"

Light jumped off the bed in rage and started to get dressed. "Light?" L watched Light storm around the room trying to find his underwear. "What?!" Light whipped around ready to kill that blood sucking prick, but all he did was point up.

Light looked up grudgingly and started to laugh hysterically. He'd found his missing underwear, hanging from the chandelier.

"Light?" Still laughing, Light looked up, humor and real emotion shining in his eyes.

"Light?" L asked again. "Yes L?"

"I never said anything about you being Kira at any moment, did I?" L answered, standing up in front of Light and looking him right in the eyes. "What I'm not sure about is whether you feel anything more for me besides lust and a measure of contempt for assuming I was thinking you were Kira. However, if you do feel something more, you and I can build on that." He said.

"I do admit that at first all I felt was bloodlust. You smelled and tasted so amazing. But please don't think that I am unwilling to take your own feelings into account." L reassured, touching the small puncture wounds on Lights neck.

Not missing L's denial of having feeling for Light "just my feelings?" Light shoot back. "Didn't you just say we connected? So what? The sex was good enough for a connection but not for feelings?" Light looked away from the vampire, trying to sort his feeling for the leech, now clouded with anger. L brought his now unoccupied hand up to his face, thumb to his lips, thinking. Light growing exasperated with L's silence and emotionless eyes, throw up his arms and turned away, heading towards the bathroom. But before he could take more then one step L's arms were around him, pulling Light tight against L's hard chest.

Before L could even say anything Light looked back right into his eyes and said "You better have something really good to say." L opened his mouth, fangs flashing with the light, to tell his lover his true feelings when Matsuda burst through the door without so much as a warning, gaining a rather intimate view of Light's body before high tailing it out of there. "Well that was interesting." L said blandly, trying to hide the humor in his voice.

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………..

**TO ALL OF ARE READS, PLEASE READ! *POINTS DOWN***

**ONCE AGAIN WE ARE REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!** We hope you can forgive the wait (and for the cliffhanger I couldn't resist!)

We thank all of are readers and for reviewing are work, it makes us very happy to know that you like are story ((((I am not speaking in 3rd person, so in case u didn't read the notes, this story is an RP. So "we" really is we, as in 2 people.)))


End file.
